The present invention relates to relative incremental position encoders. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved two-cell, two-phase optical encoder which effectively uses a minimum photodetector cell array size and rectangular geometry and which provides a diagonal cell geometry to achieve a smooth adjustment for trimming relative phase difference.